Beta Releases
Before the release of any Grand Theft Auto game, there were features that were removed from the final product. These changes range from deleted vehicles and player skins to the removal of entire characters and mission strands. Grand Theft Auto *Accessible Trams were removed early in the games development for San Andreas. *Originally, the Superbike was supposed to be called "Bike". *The antenna was removed from TV Van. *Limousine was called Limo. *Kids were probably supposed to appear ingame, because School Buses were cut. *Tanker was called "Hi Explosive Truck", later "Explosives Truck". *SWAT Van was cut from GTA. However, it can be seen in the official site in section "Special Cars". Grand Theft Auto II * A weapon called the "Microwave" was removed. * A weapon called the "Instant Vehicle Bomb" was removed. * A weapon called the "ElectroBaton" was removed. Grand Theft Auto III originally sported black outfits and had tattoos]] Characters * Claude's appearance went through many different designs. Some screenshots show a poorly detailed Claude, who looks completely different from the final version. Other pictures show a more final Claude with different hair and a chubbier appearance. * The character Curtly was cut. * The character Darkel was cut. * Tom Novy was meant to make an appearance in the game as himself, but was removed along with his song, "Back to the Streets" for unknown reasons. * 8-Ball's real name was going to be Mullan. * Joey Leone's original surname was Sorvino. * Salvatore's original name was Frankie Sorvino. * Asuka Kasen's original name was Kemuri. * Maria Latore originally wore a leopard print crop top and black miniskirt with hoop earrings with jewellery and had longer hair. * The Triads originally sported black outfits and had tattoos.http://www.gouranga.com/images/gta3/gta3_109.jpg. * Toni Cipriani originally wore a brown sweater and looked completely different. * Catalina originally wore a skirt and leggings. * There was a character called Butler but he never made the final cut, no one knows what his purpose was but many believe he was Salvatore Leone's butler. * Misty originally wore a black miniskirt, red bra and a white jacket with gold high heels. * The FBI has a different uniform. Weapons * The Land Mine was cut. * The Baseball Bat originally was red and yellow, with a red grip. Peds * Certain player skins, accessible with cheat codes, were removed. * Elderly pedestrians with walkers were removed. * Children were planned for the game.Grand Theft Auto 3 First Impressions - Gamespot.co.uk retrieved from Internet archive * Police Officers had mustaches, which can actually be seen in the game's instruction manual. * Fire Fighters had yellow uniforms. Missions * Originally, when doing Vigilante, Paramedic, or Firefighter missions, the vehicles radio could go out of range - requiring the player to drive closer to the nearest police station/hospital/fire station. City * The city during development stage (see picture) was very different than the finished version and has more streets and roads. * The Old School Hall changed appearance. It previously looked newer and lit up. * Punk Noodles was originally just with a small grass park with two statues. The statue model still exists in the game's files. * The Callahan Bridge was going to be named West Port Bridge. * The Callahan Bridge also had two suspensions. * The airport was once in Staunton Island and there were many roads in Shoreside Vale. Callahan Bridge was also absent. * There were other area names that supposedly going to be included in the game. These are The Towers, Sewers, Swanksville, Projects, Luigi's Place, Little Italy and Industrial Park. Waterfront Promenade, Westport and Westport Bridge could be seen in some directions going to Trenton and Atlantic Quays. * Porter Tunnel was supposedly be in the area names on the screen. * According to an early review of the game, there were ferries in Liberty City, they were possibly removed due to the inclusion of Callahan Bridge and Porter Tunnel.http://www.gouranga.com/nf-info-gta3.htm * In the beta, the Hepburn Heights buildings were surrounded by metal fencing. * In the beta also, the Shoreside Lift Bridge has many roads leading to the bridge. However, a picture of GTA III has the beta picture without the lift bridge. It is possible that the Callahan Bridge took its place in the beta. * The trees in Hepburn Heights were also absent. * Salvatore Leone's mansion wasn't in the game. * The Buskers were cut/disabled from the game and later introduced in GTA IV. Existence of buskers in GTA III can be seen in default.ide file at the bottom line that says "#83, busker1, busker1, CIVMALE, STAT_BUSKER, man, 0". Note that the "#" marks the line as "disabled" Gameplay * The Airtrain was originally destructable with weapons, much like the DeadDodo. * The ability to blow limbs off of non-playable characters was cut, but only from the PS2 version of the game.http://gouranga.com/images/gta3/gta3_89.jpg This can still be activated in the PS2 version via cheat codes. * Claude could originally run with the baseball bat. * Online multiplayer was cut.FEN_PLA: Number of players: FEN_TY0: Deathmatch FEN_NCI: NOT CONNECTED TO THE INTERNET in American.gxt *Police cars could be seen on the radar as icons. These icons are still in the game files. *Originally, if the player picked up money, the script showed how much money was just picked up. This feature still exists in files, and it's possible to enable it. *The beta HUD was different. Graphics * The graphics were originally "cartoonish".http://gouranga.com/images/gta3/gta3_15.jpg (possibly due to a rumored cancelled Sega Dreamcast release) * A very early HUD was very different, there was a life bar instead of percentage. * The radar was light blue instead of orange. Others * In the recent interview about GTA III, the logo was used to be stencil font and other one, a pill-shaped logo similar to GTA 2 logo. * The ability to name the character, much like in Grand Theft Auto, was cut. An unused line of text reads "DEFNAM Claude----------------------" - interestingly, this confirms that the protagonist’s name is Claude. * Unused lines of text within the game's text files contain phrases, such as "You're perfectly healthy, get out of here!" and "I'll just fix you up". These lines of text seem to imply that the game's hospitals were, originally, accessible/usable. * The "Busted!" text and target arrows were originally red instead of blue. * There was a bus company named Felly Tours. * The route of the aircraft was changed to not seem like it would pass too close to buildings (a consequence of 9/11). * Certain dialogues pedestrian and some radio conversations were cut (a consequence of 9/11). * The Rocket Launcher's original scope looked alot like the one of sniper rifle. * Safehouses would gradually improve in their appearance as the player progressed and gained more money. * Head Radio had a different logo. * The Airtrain was destroyable. logo.]] Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Characters * A character called Mr. Moffat was removed from the game. * Tommy Vercetti wore a dark blue Hawaiian shirt. Tommy Vercetti * Ricardo Diaz was originally named Fernando Diaz. * BJ Smith was originally named BJ Jones. * Lance Vance originally wore a purple suit and a black under-shirt according to artwork. * Ken Rosenberg originally wore a light pink suit and a yellow under-shirt according to left-over files. * Sonny Forelli originally wore a light pink suit and a black under-shirt from the artwork. Missions * It is believed by some fans that trash collecting missions based on the Paramedic missions were in the beta. * A mission involving the removed character Mr. Moffat was cut. * An additional mission for the film studio asset, given by Steve Scott over the phone, was cut. * An additional mission for Avery Carrington, given by him over the phone, was cut. * Pastor Richards was rumored to have given the player a mission. * There was a mission where you have to help Phil Cassidy to escape from the State Pen. * Apartment 3c was a part of the mission from Sonny was also cut. City * Escobar International Airport originally was larger; replacing Fort Baxter Air Base with a extended runway, which also included an air traffic control tower, and a un-identified building along side. * There was no stadium in the beta. * The northeast part of the beach didn't exist. * Vice Port originally had a waterway. * There are no shacks in the sea. * Some roads didn't exist in the beta version. * The facade of the Vercetti Estate was different, with square glass windows, yellow dye and without arches of marble. * There were no rocks and even the lighthouse was absent. * There were bus shelters around the city. The bus shelter model, bustopm.dff, is still inside Vice City's files. Bus ShelterBus Shelter Mod * The long road from the police station going to the Ammu-Nation is absent in the beta map. *The deli across from the Little Havana Police station had its large Exploder billboard replaced with a different, smaller one.Page 13 of the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Manual, "Street Racing". '''Weapons' * The PSG-1 never had a silencer. * The MAC-10 was supposed to have a silencer. * A shorter version of the MP5, the MP5-K, was cut. Texture and audio files can be found in the game's files. * The Land Mine was cut again. * The AK-47 was cut. * The Nailgun was cut. * The Grenade Launcher was cut. * The Tazer was cut. * The Steyr Aug was cut. * When standing still Tommy was able to hold the chainsaw with one hand. * The Ruger has a wooden color. * The Shotgun from Grand Theft Auto III was also cut. * The Uzi from Grand Theft Auto III was also cut again. * The Tear Gas was meant to be in the PC and Xbox version of Vice City and it would spawn behind the Washington Beach Police Station but was replaced for a Grenade but it can be found in the same place in the PS2 version. Others *There were many phone conversations between Tommy and Mercedes Cortez. text\american.gxt>MAIN>MOB54_A-MOB59_F *There were many lines cut from characters such as Kent Paul, Umberto Robina, Ken Rosenberg, Mercedes Cortez, Mr. Moffat and BJ Smith in Sunshine Autos. http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/561641/40734 *Tires were able to be slashed and recorded into the stats. text\american.gxt>MAIN>TYRESLA>''Tires slashed with a blade *There was going to be an additional outfit called "MC Tommy," but it was taken out. It was originally a brown biker jacket that could be found in Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium. *The Haitian gangster who wears the blue shirt used to have a picture on the shirt instead of the word "Relax". ''Page 5 of the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Manual, "Population and People". *There was once a blond-haired prostitute with pigtails and a red skirt. She was supposed to appear around the streets of the Downtown area, and dance in the Malibu Club as shown in several trailers. *According to TXD files, a radio station named VCN (Vice City News) was cut late in the development. *According to three TXD files, a first person view was proposed. ''FEC_FPC First person camera""FEC_FPR Controls For First Person"". *The sky in the beta version was a darker blue. *The beta HUD was very different. http://i958.photobucket.com/albums/ae65/severender/vicecityhud.jpg *The radar originally had a more decent, gradient look. http://i958.photobucket.com/albums/ae65/severender/vicecityhud.jpg *The water was more light and reflective in the beta. *The SWAT team would have a bright blue uniform instead of dark blue. *Tommy would have Claude's stance. *The safehouse icon from Grand Theft Auto III was meant to appear. *The health and armor has a different color. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Out of all the Grand Theft Auto games, San Andreas may have had the most changes before release. The player was able to have uncensored sex, drink, and do drugs. There were many interiors that were left unused, though many remain in the game files. There were a considerable amount of missions cut, as well as numerous vehicles and character models. '''Characters' *Carl's stance was similar to Tommy's. *Characters including Officer Carver, Larry and Poncho were removed. *Both Sweet and Big Smoke had their appearances changed. Sweet was originally dressed in black and wore a black skully, Big Smoke wore a white jersey and did not wear a hat, exposing his shaved head. *Kendl Johnson's facial model and clothing were altered. *Gang members looked different and wore different clothing. *Each city had their own unique motor officers, however the final version of the game uses the same model for each city. These beta officers still remain in the game files and can be spawned with trainers. They have the same behaviour as the used motor officers. *According to a strategy guide, the Triad members were originally different. *According to a preview before the games release, Steve Scott was originally going to return for a "big" action movie in San Andreas. *In a screen before the games release Carl Johnson looked slightly older than the current one. *In gta3.img there are files for an unused ped (likely taxi driver) and a female valet. Judging from the bad details of the valet, she was cut in the early stages of development. *Originally, the prostitute with a braid had short hair. Missions *There are many deleted missions which include The Truth is Out There and Impounded, or missions with different objectives which include Doberman, Photo Opportunity and Beat Down on B Dup. *In the first version of Saint Mark's Bistro, CJ had to chase Marco Forelli with a car in the streets of Portland, but for some reason, Portland is not full in the final version (only Saint Mark's, Red Light District and some place of Chinatown and Portland View) and the road isn't solid anywhere *Fish in a Barrel was supposedly an actual mission instead of a mere cutscene. *In Sweet's Girl, originally Sweet did not have a gun, so CJ escorted him out. *In Photo Opportunity, unused text implies that CJ hijacked and used a helicopter. *There was going to be a mission involving a search for Big Smoke. *There was going to be a different race in the Los Santos Stadium.models\txd\LD_RACE.txd>race12 *There were San Fierro Rifa gang tags. The texture is still in the game files. City *The Mulholland Safehouse seemed to have a full interior that can be seen from the outside. The change on final version causes a glitch which allows the player to go through the wall.Mulholland Safehouse *Donut shops such as Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts were places where Carl Johnson could eat. *San Fierro in the beta had very few docks and more parks. The beta map of San Fierro was very detailed and can be seen in Driving School. *There were cars driving around the car parks and may park there in San Fierro. (Along the Valet car park) *Hankypanky Point was only a hilltop. *The construction yard near the hospital in Downtown Los Santos had a crane. *The Easter Basin Naval Base had a different outline, it had a dock and the ship is missing. *San Andreas was different and had several different land masses, such as a different San Fierro (which resembled San Francisco more closely) with more parks and less docks. A full beta map of San Andreas can be found on a wall in the Lil' Probe'Inn. *Santa Flora Medical Center had two helipads on its roof. These pads were most likely meant for the Maverick and Raindance that spawn there in the alpha. Oddly enough, these helipads were absent in the alpha, so the choppers simply spawned on the roof. *The Clown's Pocket casino was originally called The Ringmaster, its original name can still be seen on the paper map included inside the game box. *The second beta name for Las Venturas (after LG) was Las Venturra. *The village of Bayside didn't exist in the beta version. *The village of Dillimore was smaller in the beta version. *The Hunter Quarry was smaller in the beta version. *Some roads present in the Red County beta are absent in the final version. *According to the beta map, there was a small island in San Fierro bay which was most likely based on Alcatraz. Weapons *The Skateboard was cut. *Strategy guides and other prints speak of a Gun Cane available alongside the Cane. The Gun Cane does not appear anywhere in the game. *The Parachute was originally smaller and blue (it can be seen in the demonstration video in Flight School showing how to control parachute). *Accorded to some early preview of the games, 150 weapons were originally included in-game but there is only 42 weapons in the final version. *The Micro-SMG was removed, it can be seen in early screenshots of the game. *The Parachute icon was originally a bit different. *The AK-47 icon was originally different. *The Jetpack and the cell phone originally had icons on the HUD like the other weapons. *As seen in the cutscene of the mission High Noon, the Shovel was going to be wooden and shorter. *The Camera was supposed to be white and slightly bigger, as seen in Badlands Others *Originally, there were over 300 gang territories to be taken over all over the map. *Usable car-washes, similar to those in GTA IV, were cut. *The ability to ride the trolleys in San Fierro was cut. *It was possible to hear many vague sounds from your car if it was broken. These sounds can be heard from Rockstar games's beta gameplay videohttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdbHUpBROEA&feature=related or some of the trailers. *You can also hear many minor sounds included in beta release which are useless in the final game, but these files are still in GENRL file and can be enabled with mod tools. *The mobster who Carl kills in Saint Mark's was originally going to be called Marco Forelli but due to deleted audio, his name was never mentioned in the final version. *The Grove Street Families were originally going to be called The Orange Grove Families. *The Ballas were originally going to be called The Flats.data/pedgrp.dat> BALLAS1, BALLAS2, BALLAS3 # Gang 1 (BALLAS - Rival Black Gang - AKA FLATS) *Pedestrians would walk into and out of accessible places like stores, clubs, etc. and GSF members would walk into and out of / hang out in your safehouses. *Pool tables were originally going to be colored green instead of blue. *The Motor Officers had a different design. *Carl Johnson was able to use drugs, which would make the camera wobble around making it more difficult to control CJ. *The ability to drink beer was cut from the final version. *Through the hidden interiors universe, unused brothels can be found, these were most likely to be placed on top of Strip Clubs. *Pre-release magazine articles showed that stealing cars was to be much more difficult. In early screen shots, car jacking was shown to involve smashing the car's window and then hot wiring it. This was all removed, possibly due to the limitations posed by the PS2. A similar system is present in GTA IV. *Accorded to the strategy guide, adrenaline pills from previous GTA games were in the beta version. However their effect can still be activate with a cheat code. Model and textures for the pill can still be found in the game files. *According to a picture from the strategy guide, there was originally a pool table inside Madd Dogg's Mansion. *The game was originally going to be released on 2 DVD's. The final version was released on one DVD. *According to american.gxt, there were several phone calls and lines which were cut. *According to gta3.img, there are several more items of clothing available at the clothes stores, including t-shirts, trousers, caps and more - these were all in the game but not used. *There was a Boxcar that the Freight would presumably have pulled instead of, or in addition to the flatcars present in the final version. These still exist in the game, and can be modded onto a train with relative ease. *A path file exists for the railroad track into Easter Basin, suggesting that it was to feature at some point. This can be utilized through modifications. Grand Theft Auto Advance *The Barrel was cut from the final version. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Characters *Joseph Daniel O'Toole's glasses were originally blue. *Toni Cipriani originally looked older. *Salvatore Leone had a different face. *The Avenging Angels originally wore a red hat instead of black. *Miguel oringinally has the same outfit from Grand Theft Auto III. Missions * It's widely believed that Leon McAffrey was to give a mission to Toni to help a gang of Irish gangsters (based off the Westies) start a gang war against the Yardies for control of Newport, which may explain why the Yardies attack Toni. Toni was also supposed to befriend these Irish gangsters. * A screenshot suggests that Toni could wear the Leone Suit when doing missions for JD. *There was an unknown letter from Maria/Salvatore. Others *Toni's casual clothes were a light blue shirt with a green vest and boots. *The police wore black uniforms. * The SWAT team had a same model from Grand Theft Auto III . Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Characters *Bryan Forbes originally had a mustache. *Lance is shown wearing his outfit from the beggining of the game instead of his blue soiree suit on certain missions such as Burning Bridges, Blitzkrieg Strikes Again and Last Stand as seen on the 1st and 2nd trailer. *Vic has a different appearance with hair on his head and tattoo on his upper right arm. Mission *According to screenshots, there was going to be a mission where Bryan and Vic were attacked by the Mendez Cartel. *In the mission, Last Stand, Vic also had to kill Armando Mendez, not just Martinez and Diego Mendez. *In a trailer, a scene in Jive Drive was shown, where Lance and Vic jumped the last ramp. Instead of a red Stinger, it was a beige Stallion being driven. Others *The casual clothes were originally yellow and light blue. *The Army Fatigues originally read "USMC" on the shirt, meaning that originally, Vic would join the Marines instead of the army. *The Fort Baxter Air Base said "Semper Fi" on one of the buildings. *Victor wore the Pastel Suit on the mission D.I.V.O.R.C.E even though it is not unlocked until Brawn of the Dead. *Victor wore the Cuban Suit on the mission Got Protection? even though the Cuban Outfit is unlocked after completing all of Umberto's missions which is after killing Marty. *Ionic Real Estate was supposed to be called Mpirian Real Estate as seen on Rockstars official website on the news article called Criminals building empires, investing in city infrastructure. ''' Grand Theft Auto IV '''Mission *The mission involving killing lawyer Tom Goldberg originally called Small Fish in Big Pond. *Missions American Dad, Jacob's Ladder, American Dream and I and High were cut. *In the Deconstruction for Beginners, ''Niko was used to destroy some warehouses. *Originally, It's Your Call was set at night. *As seen in the third trailer, The Cousins Bellic took place in the early afternoon. *Originally in the mission Pest Control, the player would get to choose whether they killed Ray Boccino or Phil Bell, much like in missions The Holland Play and Blood Brothers, but the final version isntructs the player to kill Boccino. *As seen in the third trailer the end of A Revengers Tragedy is shown to be sunny when it is supposed to be raining *There was going to be a mission involving Niko, Roman and two unnamed people who were trying to escape on a boat with police boat's chasing them. '''Peds' *There were originally female police officers, but scrapped due to some players not wanting to kill or injure female pedestrians. Characters *A mobster, Raymond Alberga, was deleted from the final version. *Little Jacob originally did not wear glasses, and prominently wore a zebra patterned jacket. This is obvious if you look closely at him during the short cutscene of him selling guns during First Date (GTA IV). *Michelle had a different looking face. *Playboy X used to have a plain maroon hoodie. *United Liberty Paper had a different voice. *Real Badman did not wear a hat. *Roman's face and clothes were different. *Faustin had grey hair and his hairstyle was different. *Ilyena Faustin had different clothes, as seen in 2nd trailer. *Ray Bulgarin's face was paler, and was less detailed. *Carmen Ortiz had a shorter ponytail. *Francis McReary was originally to have blonde hair. *Originally, Real Badman, Phil Bell and Bernie Crane could be taken on friend activities. *Roman has a different shirt and jacket. City *Some areas named Anger Bay, Norfolk, Jefferson Heights, Acter Bay, Richmond , Frogtown, Washington Heights were cut. Two areas called Hedgebury and Goatherd can be seen on roadsigns on the Broker-Dukes Expressway. It is likely that they are two more cut neighborhoods, or they could be beta names of the neighborhoods that are where Hedgebury and Goatherd ''supposedly lead to (Firefly Projects for ''Goatherd, and Outlook for Hedgebury). *The setting of the game was originally going to be Liberty State, rather than just Liberty City, and it would have included countryside surrounding Liberty City, mountains based on the Adirondacks and Catskills http://media.rockstarwatch.net/news/2015839764.jpg, and possibly The Caraways. The article mentioned that there were three cities. First is Liberty City, next is posibily The Caraways and the last could be Carcer City mentioned as "nearby". *A street called Liberation St was either cut or renamed. *A street called 128th St was either cut or renamed. *The Statue of Happiness was originally going to be called Statue of Freedom. *The Statue of Happiness had a different face. *The body of water had a different color than blue. *Liberty city was different and only had three islands like in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *There was probably an airport in Alderney according to an extraspace in the south-western part of the state. *In Alderney State, there was a peninsula in the north-western part that shows only land. It is unknown what was located here. Clothing *Fingerless gloves were probably available during gameplay. Pre-release screenshots, posters, trailers and videos of the PC version also show Niko with fingerless gloves but were still not available in the game. They still however can be found in the game files. *Binco was going to be the first clothing store. It is replaced by the Russian Shop, while ZIP became Modo. *The Rockstar Games hoodie had been removed. *Nikos clothes originally did not have stripes. This can be seen clearly in the trailer Things Will be Different . *The Perseus suit has a yellow tie. Weapons *Beta weapons included a Silenced 9mm, Pool Cue, Revolver and the Minigun. These weapons, were featured in San Andreas and Vice City respectively and were likely to return. *The Baseball bat was originally wooden, like in GTA III. *In an early preview, Little Jacob would sell a rocket launcher to Niko. It was originally attached to the underside of his car. *The MP5 was to be included but was cut because it had a 15 shot magazine. *The weapon pickups were originally yellow instead of orange. *The sledgehammer was meant to be in the game but removed. *Originaly There was an Yugoslav Zastava M70 , which appered in trailers and several screenshots. But was cut and Replaced by an AK-47. Soundtrack *As mentioned in early previews or heard in trailers there were several songs that were removed from the final version: **Burn it all Down - VHS or Beta **Downtown Swinger - MOP **Cocaine - Humble Pie **Hollaback Girl - Gwen Stefani **How About Some Hardcore - MOP **Get Up, Stand Up - Bob Marley & The Wailers **Restless - UNKLE (feat. Josh Homme) **They Say Vision - Res **Junior Kirkstart - The Go! Team **Shit is Real - Fat Joe **Sucker M.C.s - Run-D.M.C. *Tuff Gong Radio was called Babylon. *According to a French preview, a few of Rolling Stones' songs could be heard on Liberty Rock Radio. *Head radio was meant to carry on and appear but was dropped during development. Others *The second trailer shows the Annihilator helicopter having a different model. *A fighter plane was probably scheduled to appear due to hidden "Fighter" handling lines. *The first removed haircut design for Niko was a cut that seemed to resemble helmet-hair. *The second removed haircut design for Niko was a buzz cut. *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. was originally meant to return but was removed before release. Outside Pizza This, the logo can still be seen and employees in the Alderney branch have "Well Stacked Pizza Co." on the back of their shirts. This may also indicate that this was once the original location for one of the stores. *Pedestrians were to carry planks. A model is still present in the game files. *According to early in-game previews, a city bus service was available for Niko to use, with a bus schedule popping up after walking to a bus stop. A bus driver character model is also found in the in-game files. Occasionally, an operating bus with the driver will be seen exiting the runway roads of Francis International Airport, however, if the player attempts to get in, the driver is 'pulled' from the bus. *According to previews, Niko could climb telephone poles. *Niko would have been able to get limo rides just like taxi rides.Pause Video at 0:28 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNrm7wqnpVI&feature=channel *According to the model names of Roman's taxi depot, he was originally supposed to use limos. This may have a connection with the limo rides mentioned above. *Niko would originally bring prostitutes to his home. *There were two deleted cheats : the first one gave money to the player, it was probably "729-555-0100" ("729" for "PAY"); the second one made the game advance the time by one hour, probably something like "???-555-8463" ("8463" for "TIME"). *Originally, the bailing out animation involved Niko diving forward, as seen in the second trailer. *The Police helicopter originally flew very low. *Cars could explode very differently, and turn on their sides and catch fire in the cabin. *Niko had these contacts in his phone: Cab, City, and Dock. *Snow was a weather condition but it is only seen as an unused scenario for pedestrian behavior in the game files.common\data\Ambient.dat>IsSnowing *Developers originally considered letting players purchase music by going to an in-game record shop and for Niko to have an MP3 player, but both ideas were cut. *Niko's cell phone had a different shape. *Originally, a car called "Fenton" would be featured in the game. It was removed from the game for unknown reasons. *The weapons in the beta version had different names. * United Liberty Paper's contact's office was much more dirty, as seen in the second trailer. * Higgins Helitours was called Magnum Helitours. * In the beta vehicles had more intense reflections. * There was meant to be a driveable plane that the player would drive from GTA games. * The porn shop looks different. * There was a helicopter with only two propellers, and a design which looked just like the Police Maverick but with no LCPD logos on the side. This could have been the earlier version of the Police Maverick or it could have been an earlier version of the Maverick, although it is unlikely because the design is not similar in any way. Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned *Content from the mission Politics was cut. *A Game Informer preview states Johnny could originally change outfits: Johnny had 2 outfits, one from GTA IV and the one he wears in TLAD. *According to previews, Johnny had the ability to date girlfriends. *TAC-700 was cut. However, files exist in the game's files. *The Lost MC Clubhouse originally had a newer exterior, it had white walls with the door moved more to the right, it was also much smaller, which can be noticed in several early pictures. *Jason Michaels had a bigger role in the game, as seen in several trailers. *Malc gave missions to Johnny. *Johnny had Jason, Malc and DeSean's phone numbers. *There was going to be a mission where Johnny, Billy, Brian and Jason did drive bys on a police car. *Terry wore a different outfit *Jason wore the outfit on gta IV instead of the one he wears on the game. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony * An early interview stated that there would be a random character encounter where a crazy ex-girlfriend of Luis would rig a bomb to his car (possibly Margot). * Tony wore different glasses that were tinted purple instead of clear as seen in the main game and the TLAD expansion. * Armando would be able to sell every weapon in the game from his gun van including the Desert Eagle and the Micro Uzi. * The Automatic Shotgun was fully automatic. * The Advanced Sniper's scope was not tinted green. * The Assault SMG did not have a silencer. * The Skylift was white, not blue, and had a different design. * Armando and Henrique had a bigger role in the game. * Tony, Mori Kibbutz and Yusuf Amir could be taken on friend activities * The Parachute was entirely yellow in the beta. * In the Meet: Luis Lopez trailer for TBoGT, Luis is seen wearing the brown and black Perseus suit, but with blue jeans. This implies that either it was one of Luis' already available outfits, or more likely that Perseus was open to the player throughout the game, like GTA IV. * All the weapons from The Lost and Damned was supposed to appear in the game. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *The alpha map looked very different. See Also * Deleted Missions * Beta Vehicles * Beta Weapons * GTA IV Beta * Beta Places References es:Beta Category:Miscellaneous Category:Beta